


Going Home

by Robothead



Series: Mated [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Biting, Bonding, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Growling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Werewolves are known. Most werewolves are regular Betas. Kimi is an Alpha, looking for a Mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What you have all been waiting for ;)

Sebastian slumps down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, staring dejectedly at the screen. Cancelled. His flight had been cancelled.

 He just wanted to go home. It had been a long weekend, a disappointing one, and he had looked forward to going home and having some time to himself.

 He’s so tired that all the smells of everyone around him and the noises irritate him more than usual. Normally he’s pretty good at tuning everything out.

 Sighing he looks at the screen again, hoping against better judgement that it had changed. But no, he really wasn’t getting home.

 He crosses his arms and pouts, not knowing what to do. He’s certainly not going to call Marko.

 

\-----------------

 

 

Kimi is aimlessly wandering around the airport, his flight being delayed by an hour. He had seen all the cancelled flights and felt so glad he had his own jet. 

 He inhales subtly, taking in all of the smells around him. It’s a mixture of everything you could think of and he quickly discards most of them. But then he smells it. It can’t be. Was this really his lucky day?

 He inhales again and focuses just on that one scent, and his eyes track the area around him to find the source. Right there.

 Slowly he makes his way over, not wanting to startle him. But Sebastian looks up at him when he’s halfway, already having smelled him himself.

 His eyes are wary and tired, and his face drawn. There’s sadness radiating off of him and Kimi wants nothing more than to make him happy.

 “Hey, is your flight delayed as well?” He asks the Beta softly as he sits down next to him.

 Sebastian shoots him a look but answers anyway. “No.” He sighs. “Cancelled.” 

 Kimi lets out a soft whine as his smell turns sour. 

 “What are you going to do now?” 

 His hands itch to touch, to soothe the Beta next to him. Touch the back of his neck reassuringly. But he can’t. He can’t scare Sebastian again.

 Sebastian shrugs, and almost as if unconsciously curls in on himself a little. Looking scared and lost.

 Protectiveness flares inside Kimi and before he knows it he blurts it out.

 “You can come with me on my jet? I’m not sure if we can make a stop in Germany, but my house is big enough if you want to spent the night before going home.” 

 He fiddles with his hands as he waits for Sebastian to answer, uncharacteristically nervous.

 The Beta looks at him, trying to find out what his motive was. But he couldn’t detect anything but maybe a little nervousness in his smell, and nothing in his heartbeat either.

 “I.. yeah I’d like that. You really don’t mind giving me a lift? And if I were to stay at yours for the night?” He asks to be sure.

 Kimi nods. “I really don’t mind. Can’t let you stay here.” 

 He’s sure he must smell as relieved as he feels. For some reason he really wants to make this young wolf like him.

 Sebastian gives him a small smile. “Thank you. I really didn’t want to stay here.”

 He nearly tilts his head in a submissive way, but catches himself. Kimi hadn’t done anything to make him submit. But Marko desired respect. And if he would have offered something so graciously, he would be demanding his submissiveness.

 Kimi watches him quietly. There was something about him, but he couldn’t place a finger on it.

 “You’re welcome. We should go, we should be able to go soon.” He says, getting up and stretching.

 Sebastian glances at him as he does and appreciates the muscles for just a second before quickly looking away and grabbing his things. All Alphas had great physique, but Kimi was huge. All strong muscle and broad shoulders.

 It didn’t scare him this time. Right now Kimi looked _safe_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi leads him through the airport and the hundreds of people milling around. His hand hovers over the small of Sebastian’s back, occasionally resting his fingertips lightly against it to lead him.

Soon they get to his jet and he lets Sebastian go up the steps first, unconsciously protecting his back. The younger wolf just brought out his protective side, which was curious.

He would explore what it meant later.

Sebastian looks around in awe at how luxurious it looked. Chairs large and comfortable looking, cream coloured leather and enough leg space.

“Is it bad I’m kind of glad my flight got cancelled?” he asks, running a hand over the expensive feeling leather.

Kimi grins. “It is a whole lot better than commercial flights isn’t it?” 

He feels strangely pleased, his wolf happy to be providing something good.

Sebastian nods and smiles at him, a true smile.

Kimi takes his bags from him and stores them, as the pilot comes to tell them they are ready to take off.

They get into their seats, Kimi taking a seat across from Sebastian. He quietly takes him in as they take off, takes in the way his eyes widen with curiosity as they get higher in the air and he can see the city below.

“So how do you like Formula 1? Is it what you expected?” He asks eventually.

Sebastian looks startled, as if he had forgotten he wasn’t alone.

“It’s.. a lot more politics than I expected.” he replies carefully.

Kimi snorts, nodding. “Yeah. I am not really into the politics myself. I prefer to just get into the car, drive, preferably win and go home.”

Sebastian grins at that. “No debriefs that can last for hours?” he asks curiously.

Kimi shakes his head. “No way. They can see what happened. More than I do. Nothing I can add to it. Why, you do?”

“Dr. Marko likes to be thorough. Wants to hear all the details. Especially when I fuck up.” Sebastian bites his lip and shrugs. “I’m still learning, this way we know exactly what I need to train more on.”

Kimi watches him intently, and notices his scent going a little sour. 

“You already do really well for a rookie! You are third in the standings!” he tries to cheer him up, thinking it must be insecurity he is smelling.

“Third isn’t first.” Sebastian quotes Marko. “But you are right. I am proud of what I’ve done already.” 

Kimi smiles at him. “Good. You should be. What’s it like at Red Bull anyway?”

Sebastian’s smile gets a little more polite. “It’s great, we’re one big family. And Christian is really nice!” he answers carefully.

“And Helmut Marko? He is somewhat of a legend around the paddock for being tough on the rookies.” Kimi laughs.

Sebastian bring a hand up to scratch at his shoulder, where he can still feel the steel grip of the older wolves hand from when he gave him a stern talking to.

“He’s okay. He just expects results.” He makes sure to stay neutral, not wanting to give anything away.

Kimi nods understandingly. “Don’t they all.” 

They go quiet for a while and Sebastian relaxes into his seat. Kimi really did seem like a nice, once you got to talk to him. He should tell Nico about this, he wouldn’t believe him.

He can hardly believe it himself, that he so readily agreed to come with Kimi. To willingly lock himself onto a plane with an Alpha. One as big and strong as Kimi. That he was going to be staying at his house. An Alphas Den.

“Look, Sebastian..” Kimi suddenly starts, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“I really am sorry about what happened. I shouldn’t have done that. You just really smell good to me, and I followed my nose so to speak.” 

He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. He’s normally not as concerned what someone else thinks of him. But he can’t let Sebastian be scared of him.

Sebastian carefully listens to his heartbeat as he speaks, but it’s even. No lies.

“It’s okay. Thank you for apologising.” He says softly.

“I was quite startled when you did that. When it made me submit. Because I hate having to submit to an Alpha. Hate it when Alphas demand it of me because I’m just a Beta.” he nearly growls.  
“But you didn’t mean to, so no hard feelings about it.” He smiles softly.

Kimi lets out a relieved breath. “I’m glad you’re not mad at me. And I agree with you. No Alpha has the right to make you submit unless it’s your Alpha. And even then. It should be something you do out of trust, or love.” He says firmly.

Sebastian looks at him surprised. An Alpha agreeing to his view? 

It breaks the ice for him, and he decides to trust Kimi. Just a little.

“Not everyone shares your opinion. For some reason I’ve always had the pleasure of coming across power hungry Alphas. They growl and flash their eyes, sometimes even physically force me to submit. Use me to feel better about themselves. Apparently I ‘submit beautifully’ and ‘naturally’ .” 

He carefully leaves out anything about Marko. He still believes it’s something he will have to deal with if he wants to keep his seat.

Kimi whines softly, wanting to get closer and give comfort. “They had no right, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian sighs. “I know. But it’s why I have a very deep distrust of Alphas.”

He’s silent after that, lost in thought. And Kimi lets him. He can sense there is more to Sebastian than what he has told him, but he doesn’t want to push so soon. He’s just glad he trusts him enough to have taken his offer.

After that it doesn’t take long for them to get to Finland, and soon they’re landing.

“I bet you’d love Finland. It has wide open spaces for miles. Woods as far as you can see. Unfortunately it’s dark now, but maybe I can show you some of it tomorrow?” Kimi asks, wanting to prolong his stay already.

They get into his car and Sebastian fiddles with the heater. “I’d like that.” he says softly.

He’s a little nervous now, going to Kimi’s house. 

Kimi looks at him as he drives. “Hey, nothing to be nervous about. House is big enough if you want space for yourself.” He says soothingly, smelling his nervousness.

Sebastian gives him a smile and relaxes slightly. “You’re right, I’m being silly.”

The house is in the woods, and somehow Sebastian is not surprised. It’s large, but cosy looking, and Sebastian wonders what it’s like on the inside.

They get out of the car and Sebastian grabs his bags, before following Kimi up the steps to the porch.

They approach and Sebastian looks up as Kimi opens the door, entering the den of an Alpha Wolf for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show me some love, comment or kudo <3


End file.
